1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to card games and, in particular, to card games utilizing customized decks of cards for use in casinos.
2. Description of Related Art
Card games have existed where players are dealt a number of cards and then have an option of receiving additional cards. The object of such a game is to score a predetermined number of points without going over this predetermined number. A well-known game where the object is to reach a value of twenty-one without going over this limit is Blackjack.
Applicants are aware of several card games which generally can be played in a casino-type environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,946 to Miller discloses a casino-type card game involving two players. A card is dealt to each player, and when the numerical values of the cards are compared, a tie ends the game, or another card is dealt to the player with the lower numerical value hand. The player first reaching a predetermined numerical value eventually wins the game. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,882 to Malek discloses a casino-type card game wherein a player simultaneously plays at least two of three games against the dealer. This game is applicable to Twenty-One, modified Draw Poker, and Baccarat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415 to Wisted discloses a Blackjack-type game among a plurality of players playing against each other with a dealer. The dealer, however, does not receive any cards. A final card game to Schorr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,416, discloses a Blackjack-type card game with at least one customer wagering a first bet on any one of a dealer betting station corresponding to the "dealer hand," a player betting station corresponding to the "player hand," and a tie betting station. None of these games, however, use modified card decks in combination with customized playing rules, as does the present invention.